Him and her
by Stranger Daughter
Summary: Si gadis, sang kekasih dan sebuah buku. A ficlet dedicated for IR day/meski telat pake banget/enjoy! c:


Him and Her

.

Disclaimer : Bleach milik Kubo Tite

Warn : AU. Ooc and Posible Typos, fluff? :3

A ficlet special for Ichiruki day! Enjoy! C:

* * *

_...don't wait the perfect moment, take the moment and make it perfect-unknown_

* * *

Matanya masih terpaku membaca barisan tulisan _The End_ pada halaman terakhir buku dihadapannya.

Otaknya masih mencerna. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Yang membuatnya merasa familiar. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal ketika otaknya masih tak bisa mencerna apa itu.

Dilihatnya buku itu baik-baik, dengan sampul _violet_ polos, masih berada di genggaman tangannya. _Oke, mari kita urut lagi _pikirnya penasaran.

Musim dingin, laki-laki berambut aneh dan seorang gadis bermata besar.

Alis gadis itu berpaut.

Ini memang kisah misteri. Tapi apa ia sudah gila kalau ia merasa sebagian besar kisah cinta di dalam buku ini sama persis dengan kisah hidupnya?

Gadis itu mengerang, cepat-cepat mencari ponselnya namun terhenti ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol dan membuka halaman paling akhir buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, bertuliskan…

_Catatan Penulis_. Dicetak dengan huruf hitam kapital, menarik perhatiannya.

Diambilnya buku itu perlahan, lupa akan niatnya mencari ponsel, lalu mulai membaca kata per kata yang tertulis di dalamnya.

**CATATAN PENULIS :**

**Warna violet itu kau**

**Musim dingin itu kau**

**Kisah ini kutulis untukmu.**

**Kau. Si gadis bermata besar.**

**Lalu, seperti kisah Dante dan Lady,**

**Apa kau mau melakukan hal yang sama?**

**Yes. I am proposing you, dummy midget.**

**K.I**

Matanya terbelalak lebar.

Bukunya jatuh ke lantai. Dadanya berdegub kencang, masih tak percaya.

Tak yakin, ia segera mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh tadi. Sekali lagi, matanya naik turun, membaca ulang deretan kata yang tertera dihadapannya. Mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu mebolak-balik lagi halaman dan sampul bukunya—memastikan ia tak salah buku.

_Tapi ia memang tidak salah_.

Ini. Benar-benar. Buku. Karangan. Kekasihnya.

_Holly Shit!_

Tak bisa berkata-kata, sang gadis masih terbengong-bengong. _Cluesless_.

"_**Oi!"**_

_**Kekasihnya tak bergeming,matanya terus menatap laptop, tenggelam di dalam pekerjaannya.**_

"_**Hei! Aku—"**_

"_**Midget, aku sedang bekerja. Jangan ganggu aku." Matanya masih tak teralih dari layar laptopnya, membuat si gadis mengerang pelan.**_

"_**Aku tau! Tapi biasanya juga tidak seperti ini kan!? Apa yang spesi—"**_

"_**Karyaku kali ini spesial, midget. Ini spesial. Aku ingin yang terbaik."**_** Sang kekasih menatap si gadis lurus-lurus.**

**Si gadis ingin membalas tapi segera mengatupkan mulutnya perlahan. **_**Ia serius. **_**Tak pernah ia melihat wajah sang kekasih seserius ini.**

_**Kesal, si gadis meninggalkan kamar kekasihnya, "Terserah kau saja!"**_

Si gadis mengerti sekarang.

_Ini spesial_.

Pipinya memerah. Dadanya semakin berdegub kencang.

Bingung. Tidak percaya. Bahagia. Ingin menangis. Semua perasaannya seperti diaduk menjadi satu.

Si gadis masih terdiam di tempat, ketika sebuah ketukan terdengar di telinganya.

Tau jelas siapa yang datang, ia segera berlari dan membuka pintu cepat-cepat, memperlihatkan sosok sang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau!" Dipeluknya tubuh tegap sang kekasih erat, hingga keduanya hampir jatuh terjembab ke belakang.

Kekasihnya mengerutkan keningnya—bingung, "Hei—"

"Untuk apa…Buku…Kau…" Mulut sang gadis mengatup perlahan, sadar bahwa ia terlalu gugup.

Sang kekasih masih bingung, sampai ketika mulutnya mengerang, "Midget! Kau mencuri _draft_ kasar novelku dari Rangiku kan!?"

"Aku—"

"Argh! Kau! Kenapa kau—"

"Aku penasaran!" potong si gadis, " Kau bilang spesial, mangkanya aku—"

"Memang spesial dan harusnya itu menjadi sebuah kejutan!" erang sang kekasih lagi.

"…_Well_, kau masih mengejutkanku…" si gadis menurunkan suaranya, merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ini seharusnya romantis…" gerutu sang kekasih lalu mendesah pelan, mengacak-ngacak rambut si gadis, "Ya sudahlah…"

"Maaf. .."

"Itu untukmu. Sekarang atau nanti juga tidak ada bedanya."

Cengiran lebar muncul di bibir sang kekasih. "Jadi kau sudah membacanya?"

"Bodoh!" Pipi si gadis memerah.

Sang kekasih tergelak, dipeluknya tubuh mungil si gadis lebih erat, "Jadi apa jawabanmu, nona violet?"

Masih memeluk, sang kekasih bisa merasakan gadisnya tersenyum.

"Kau berani sekali. Bagaimana kalau aku menolakmu?"

Sang kekasih menyeringai—tau si gadis hanya menggodanya, "Kau tak akan berani. Penggemarku akan memakanmu hidup-hidup kalau mereka tau kau melukai hati _author_ kesayangan mereka." Lalu berhenti sebentar, "Dan lagi, aku ini terlalu tampan dan seksi untuk kau tolak."

Jawaban sombong sang kekasih disambut tawa kecil sang gadis—kekasihnya ini memang tak pernah berubah.

Sang kekasih melepas pelukannya lalu mengangkat wajah mungil si gadis dengan kedua tangannya—memaksanya untuk menatap sang kekasih.

Mata mereka beradu.

Sang kekasih membelai pipi si gadis lembut menggunakan punggung tangannya. Gadis ini. Gadis yang benar-benar mencuri hatinya di musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Growing old with me, Rukia…Will you?"_

Si gadis tersenyum lagi dan berujar pelan, " Strawberry bodoh." Mata besarnya tidak bisa lagi membendung cairan yang sedari tadi memang sudah memberontak ingin keluar. Digenggamnya tangan sang kekasih yang masih membelainya lembut.

Sang kekasih ikut tersenyum. Bibirnya mencium lembut sudut mata si gadis yang sudah basah, lalu berbisik,

"Kuanggap itu iya."

* * *

**Dua tahun yang lalu**

Secangkir kopi hangat, sebuah buku dan tak lupa sebuah syal merah yang terikat longgar di lehernya.

Dia masih sama—gadis itu. Duduk di pojok kafe memunggunginya.

Ia menopang dagu dan merutuk pelan.

_Ini gila_ erangnya di kepala.

Sepertinya musim dingin kali ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Niat awalnya hanya ingin menghangatkan tubuh sekaligus berharap menemukan sebuah ide _brilian_untuk novel terbarunya.

Tapi yang ia temukan malah—

_Damn!_

Sudah dua minggu lebih satu hari.

Seperti candu, gadis mungil –yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk— ini membuatnya _addicted_.

Awalnya hanya tak sengaja, demi tuhan.

Dia—gadis itu, selalu datang di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Juga kebiasaan yang sama—secangkir kopi, sebuah buku dan syal merah.

Sebagai seorang penulis, ia mengamati. Dan itu menarik perhatiannya.

Awalnya hanya menerka-nerka siapa dia, apa pekerjaannya dan bagaimana kisah hidupnya.

Berlanjut ke warna apa yang menghiasi matanya, kenapa ia bisa memiliki kulit sepucat itu dan seperti apa suaranya terdengar.

Lalu berlanjut, berlanjut, berlanjut dan _hell_, lihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang!

Selalu duduk, mengawasinya. _Seperti penguntit._

Ia mengerang sekali lagi.

Tak akan ia elak. Ia sudah lelah mengelak. Gadis itu sudah menjarah otaknya. Kini hampir setiap hari ia memikirkannya.

_Bloody hell_, ia ingin mengenalnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia bingung bagaimana memulainya.

Apa ia harus menghampirinya? Bagaimana? Atau ia—

"Permisi tuan, kupikir tempat ini kosong bukan?"

Matanya beralih dan mendapati sesosok gadis mungil berdiri dihadapanya.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit!_

Umpatan ia ucap berkali-kali di kepalanya, tapi sebaliknya, mulutnya hanya terbuka, melongo—tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Kuanggap itu iya." jawab si gadis sambil tersenyum lalu menarik kursi dan duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Duapuluh detik berlalu.

Ia masih terpaku—dengan ekspresi yang sama— ketika si gadis menatapnya sekali lagi, "_Well_, tidak sopan bagimu tuan. Selama dua minggu lebih satu hari kau mengawasiku dari kursi ini, dan tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah aku berada disini—dihadapanmu."

_Oh, shit_ ia masih mengumpat di kepala. Bukan. Bukan karena ucapan si gadis. Tapi tebakannya benar. Mata besarnya berwarna _violet_ kelam. Indah. Dan sialnya, sepertinya ia sudah tenggelam di dalamnya.

_Shit!_

.

End

* * *

A/n : Nekat. Udah tau nggak jago bikin Os dan romance, tetep nekat *slap* Tapi apa boleh buat… Di tengah projek fanfik horor, saya kepikiran ide ini. Ya sudah, dijadiin aja.

Ini bener-bener ide sekilas yang tiba-tiba nyasar di otak saya, jadi gomen kalau ceritanya singkat, plotless dan gj (0/\0)

Lady dan Dante, saya pinjem nama mereka dari DMC :3

DAN! Happy Ichiruki day! *meski telat banget* Made this special for my OTP and any others Ichiruki shipper out there :3 Long live Ichiruki! (*^*)/

Thanks for reading!

Regards,

A.E


End file.
